


Game Night

by rapidfireblaster, ShadowOfDaysPast



Series: All For One And One For All [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH-OT6, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Probably makes next to no sense, Randomness, That's what I call it, creative writing, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapidfireblaster/pseuds/rapidfireblaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfDaysPast/pseuds/ShadowOfDaysPast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary night in the Ramsey/Patillo/Jones/Free/Narvaez/Haywood household. Call it what you want, they still have fun anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series I'm starting. Just some random words that may or may not make sense. I haven't given up on my other work, it's just taking a little longer to get the next chapter out. Anyways, enough of my rambles. Rapidfireblaster is the best beta ever, who I basically forced to start reading over my works. ^_^ Some of the titles may be inspired by quotes from the three musketeers, cause I can.

It was game night in the house. Almost every night was game night actually, and tonight was no exception. The chosen game, Red Dead Redemption, went as usual.

Ray knifed everyone at least once.

Geoff chased the others on his horse, shooting at random.

Ryan and Jack teamed up on Geoff and started a brawl.

Michael kept finding the funniest way to kill Gavin, over and over. 

And Gavin? He got stuck with the damn donkey as usual, running away whilst blatantly attempting to shoot Michael or Ray. 

Nothing new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now gentlemen, all for one, one for all- that is our motto, is it not?" (Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I warn you they would be short? Maybe not....

They all barely fit on the coach when they play these games. Scratch that, they didn't fit on the couch.

Gavin had to sit on Michaels' lap and Ray lay across Ryan and Jack in the oddest of positions.

Geoff always made sure to sit on the end, closest to the coffee table. A guy needs a place to set his beer, right?

This is how they all sit in front of their giant plasma TV, engaged in the video game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, I definitely warned you.

Gavin actually managed in killing Michael after much trail in error, resulting in a enraged outburst from the redhead.

"Fuck you Gavin!" Michael yelled, causing the Brit to giggle.

"Later Mi-Cool." Michaels face turned red as the rest of the guys laughed.

"Save it for another night boys." Geoff smirked, taking another swig of his beer.

All was well tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beds, gotta love 'em.

Jack wouldn't deny that the bed was probably the most expensive thing in their house. I mean, how many double king beds are out there? Not many as far as he knew. An extremely large bed was required to fit six grown men, especially when they got busy at night.


	5. Chapter 5

They all sluggishly walk up the stairs to the bedroom after a late night of gaming and drinks.

Geoff is gone, he almost drank the whole case of beer. He slumps onto the bed, already snoring. Gavin and Michael pull their pants off and get into the bed with just boxers on. Jack sits on the end as he watches Ryan change shirts. The man refuses to sleep in the shirt he wore all day for some reason. He takes his glasses off and goes to climb into his spot before stopping. 

"Where's Ray?" Ryan looks over at Jack as he asks where the Caucasian is. "I'll get 'em." Ryan replies, heading back downstairs in search of Ray.

He finds him on the couch, staring at the tv. His thumbs move rapidly over the controller as he plays whatever game it is. "Ray." Ryan mutters looking over at him. "Almost got it, one minute." He mumbles in reply, not taking his eyes off the screen. Ryan knows better than to disrupt Ray during a game, especially when he's set on an achievement. A few minutes later he finishes and sets the controller down. "Yea?" Ryan sighs and walks over to him, picking him up in an almost bridal style. 

"Bedtime." Ryan states as he begins to walk up the stairs back to the bedroom. "It's late." Ray comments for no reason in particular as Ryan sets him down on the bed. "That it is." Ryan replies as he climbs in beside Jack and wiggles under the covers. He feels Ray slide in behind him and closes his eyes.

Everything is as it should be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey-Wakey

Usually and alarm clock would wake them up in the mornings. Sometimes something else would awaken everyone. This morning it ended up being Gavin.

He was having a wonderful dream, in which he was playing Halo and owning everyone. "Take that X-Ray!" He yelled, laughing as Ray's character on the screen exploded. Suddenly the screen blacked out, causing a groan to leave the Brit. "What was that?" Ray hissed, turning to look at him with black soulless eyes. "What the 'ell?" Gavin asked, watching as the other guys turned to look at him with the same demonic eyes. 

"Bloody fuck!" He screamed, waking up all of a sudden and jumping up out of the bed. 

Michael didn't plan on waking up to see a distressed Brit standing above him and screaming bloody murder. "Gav?" He mumbled blinking and reaching for his glasses on the beside table. "Fuckin' nightmare..." Gavin mumbles, swaying as he tries to balance on the giant bed. He flops down to his feet and is greeted by his boyfriends all sitting up in bed and staring at him. "What?" "I was trying to sleep in you bastard..." Geoff mutters and next to him Jack smirks.

Ryan pokes Ray in the side and he groans, burrowing deeper into the bed. "Rise and shine Ray-Ray!" "Fuck off." Ray mumbles, trying to stay asleep for as long as possible. Gavin pulls the sheets off the Caucasian and kisses him on the forehead. "Mornin' Ray." "Morning Gav..." He mumbles in reply, finally opening his eyes and stretching.

"Not it." Geoff grumbles as everyone else mimics him, leaving a Ray still staring at them. "I don't wanna make breakfast..." He groans, trying to slide back under the covers. "Sucks to be you." Michael smirks and rips the blanket off him. "Now hurry up, I want French toast." "Fuck..." Ray groans again, wondering how he got in this mess.

What the fuck is French toast?


End file.
